


Make or Break

by Sibylblack



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibylblack/pseuds/Sibylblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame and Jin are trying to make out. Everyone keeps interrupting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make or Break

Jin is giggling as he pushes Kame inside KAT-TUN's dressing room. The other members are not there yet, they know, and Jin is just dying to kiss Kame, to touch him...

"Kazu... it's been too long..." he whispers in his ear, impatient, before claiming his lips.

Kame kisses him back but tries to push him away after a while. "Jin, stop it... the others will be here any minute now..." he reasons, because Kame's always been the responsible one, even if they're so young he really shouldn't know any better. They've barely left their adolescence years behind, Kame is 20 and Jin is 22 and they both yearn for the other in ways they never thought possible when they were younger, when they were confused teenagers still uncertain about their sexual preferences.

"Come on... no one's here yet, we're both early..." Jin mutters as he pushes Kame on the sofa and climbs on top of him, kissing him with need, interrupting his objections. Kame starts to relax and giggles when Jin places light, gentle kisses on his neck, because he's ticklish, but doesn't say anything and just stares at him with a loving look on his face...

"Hello- WHAT THE FUCK?"

Koki's voice echoes in the dressing room and Kame freezes. That's the first interruption of the day.

 

The second time someone barges in on them it's lunch time and they're once again in the dressing room, making out.

The rest of KAT-TUN is busy talking with other JE members, smoking or making phone calls and Jin, of course, grasps the opportunity and seizes Kame by the elbow, pushes him against the wall and tries to unbutton his shirt, but finds it difficult because Kame doesn't stay still and touches his naked chest, causing him goosebumps.

"Kazuya..." he whines, because he wants more, but he knows they can't, aren't supposed to, and feels like throwing a tantrum. Before Kame can reply, though, Yamapi walks in the room and whistles. "Akakame, can I film you? I'd make millions, I could even leave JE and retire." he jokes, while Jin groans and detaches himself from Kame, who looks a little embarrassed and tries to rearrange his shirt as quickly as possible. Jin just curses and chases Pi out of the room.

 

"Jin, what-"

"Sssh!"

Kame's just been pushed in a room that looks dangerously like a broom closet. Jin doesn't bother to explain and kisses him, tasting his lips like they're made of honey or some other equally sweet, tempting substance. But he receives a slap on the shoulder and Kame pushes him away, arching his perfectly trimmed brow. "We're off work in a hour or so, can't you just wait? Besides..." he takes a good look around. Yes, definitely the broom closet. So cramped and small. "Not here." he says, looking disgusted by the idea of making out in such a place.

"But everyone kept interrupting today and I want to kiss you... just a few minutes..." Jin gives him his best puppy eyes and Kame almost gives in. Almost. He can't say anything though, because the door opens again and a startled looking janitor stares at them.

"Sorry." Kame walks out, hiding the smile that's creeping on his face, leaving Jin behind to explain.

 

"This time," Jin picks up Kame and carries him bridal style to the sofa. "No one's going to spoil the moment!" he says cheerfully, before taking off his shirt and Kame's, as well. It's 8 pm, they've just had dinner together at Jin's apartment and he is really impatient to pick up from where they left off. "Kazu... why does everyone think it's so strange to see us together?" he wonders, kissing the tip of his nose, massaging his neck.

"I don't know, maybe... because we're barely been together for a month and you keep molesting me every chance you get, even in front of other people?" Kame suggests. He's not mad, however, just amused. Because he knows what's coming next.

"Kazu!" Jin pinches his cheek. "You don't really try to resist me... you like it, when I come after you all the time..."

Kame doesn't say anything, he bites Jin's earlobe instead. "Hmm..."

"Kazuya..."

They're soon lost in their own world. Kame is feeling more and more needy by the second but he won't tell Jin, he won't give him the satisfaction yet, because even if he likes Jin being in charge most of the time he doesn't want to make things easy for the older boy. He likes to tease Jin. He just enjoys being a general tease, really, but even more so with his Jin.

"Jin... take - these - off!" he whispers, trying to get rid of his boyfriend's annoying jeans. Jin nods and starts to remove them, when the doorbell rings and he trips, falls on the floor, almost bumping his head. He gets up and buttons his jeans again, before throwing Kame's shirt on him and running to the hall, pondering how to kill the intruder in his head. By the time he opens the door, he's planned six painful ways to cause the slowest, most agonizing deaths.

"Jin!" His younger brother Reio beams at him and Jin has to forget all about tortures. "Can I spend the night? Mom and dad have been away for a few days, you know, and I'm bored on my own..." he says, as Jin lets him inside, crest fallen. "What's up? You look awful..."

"Nothing." Jin mutters under his breath and hopes Kame has put his clothes back on. Fortunately Kame's not dumb and is sitting on the sofa, everything perfectly in place, browsing through the latest issue of Anan, wondering why Jin even bought it, as it's a women magazine.

"Oh, Kame-kun! Hi!" Reio smiles brightly and sits next to him. "Didn't know you were here. Chatting about work, you two?" he asks, curiously looking at Jin who's as red as a tomato. His family and Kame's family don't know anything about them... yet. "No, we... just... had dinner together..." he replies, avoiding his gaze and disappearing in the kitchen to make coffee.

Kame joins him five minutes later. "Jin, I'm going home... Reio told me he's spending the night." he tells him, gently caressing his back, to show him he's not mad. Just a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Kazu..." Jin looks devastated. "I was really looking forward to being with you..."

"I know, me too... we'll see each other tomorrow..." Kame kisses him on the lips and grabs him by the hips, not really wanting to part from him but knowing they don't have much choice in the matter.

Jin nods. "Don't cheat on me tonight!" he pouts, looking like a child.

Kame laughs. "Who with? The 80 year old neighbour? Goodnight, Jin." he kisses him one last time and leaves.

 

Jin doesn't care about anything and anybody. The following day, after work, he takes Kame home with him, turns off both their phones, unplugs the other, draws the blinds and locks himself with Kame in his bedroom. After all, a man's patience can only last so long, he thinks, as he comes undone with the other for the first, but not the last, time that night. 


End file.
